Legend of Zelda: The Return Of The Hero
by judaiXasuka12hk
Summary: The land of Hyrule had known peace for many years, the seasons changed without issue and the neighboring lands went on with their lives without a problem. That is until an evil that was sealed for hundreds of years reawakens and threatens the world once more. Now the hero must return to vanquish the evil once more.


I do not own Legend of Zelda it belongs to Nintendo and was created by Shigeru Miyamoto & Takashi Tezuka.

Visions of a Hellish Future

 _It was dark and stormy outside, there were sounds of blades clashing together and screams of agony followed closely. The castle walls were stained with the blood of Hyrulian knights that tried to protect their once great castle that was a symbol of peace but now the castle was now ruined , the walls barely standing tall as they used to, the paintings that hung from the walls destroyed and torn apart, the servants, the knights and the king himself now dead...All that was left behind was a princess and her guardian._

 _"We must try and leave this place princess..." The female guardian said as she lead the young princess through a secret exit in the back of the castle that lead to the outside_

 _"I-impa...What about father?" The young princess asked_

 _Impa looked at her with a expression filled with sadness "...I am sorry Princess Zelda..." She said "We tried but...He did not survive."_

 _Zelda's eyes widened in horror "But that is why i must protect you and get you out of here before **HE** gets here!" Impa said before leading Zelda to a horse "Ah there that's our way out!"_

 _Then **IT** happened._

 _They were so close to the horse but as they approached it, a bolt of lightning struck nearby and blinded the two and before they knew it, they were surrounded by dark monsters_

 _Zelda hid behind Impa in fear "Do not worry Princess i shall protect you." Impa said as the monsters quickly charged at the Sheikah guardian._

 _It was instant, Impa tried her best to push the monsters back and for a few moments she did, her strength was amazing and she was pushing them back...Until... **HE** showed up._

 _Impa charged at the man who stood tall against the Sheikah warrior, Impa quickly tried to strike the man down however she was unable to land a hit on him and the moment she missed the man clad in black armor took this chance to strike her down. He used his bare hands to instantly knock her weapon out of her hand before knocking her down onto the ground and for a moment, Impa tried to reach out to the young princess as the man in black grabbed her by her neck and lifted her into hte air with his right hand holding her by the neck strangling the life out of her "R-run..." Impa managed to say before a loud and brutal sound crack was heard from beneath the man's hands...It was her neck...He broke her neck with ease..._

 _Zelda tried to run but was knocked down by a monster that had gotten behind her she tried to get up but when she looked up from the ground, **HE** was already there standing in front of her._

 _ **"Princess Zelda...At last we meet..."** The man said his voice deep and his body shrouded in darkness, he then began laughing as she looked up at him **"Already bowing to your new king?"**_

 _"N-no! My father is king!" Zelda yelled before the man struck her with his left hand "Ngh!"_

 _ **"Silence girl!"** He yelled **"YOUR FATHER IS DEAD AND I AM NOW KING!"**_

 _The man then began to approach her and held his hand out to grab her **"And you shall be my slave!"**_

 _Zelda looked at him "No...NO!" She screamed before everything turned black_

* * *

 _"...Zelda"_

 _"...Zelda"_

"Princess Zelda wake up!" A familiar voice said

Zelda's eyes open wide and she shot up from her bed "NO!" She screamed before hearing a loud thud to her right. She turned to see a familiar woman from her dream "Ah! Impa!"

Impa had silver hair that was tied in the back with one long strand hanging from the right side of her face, tan skin, and amber red eyes. She wore Sheikah tribe clothing and had a red tattoo on her left eye "G-good morning to you too..." She said as she got up from the floor after getting caught off guard by Zelda's scream and falling to the floor.

"Sorry..." Zelda said before sighing "I had another nightmare..."

"I can tell...You can tell me about it later." Impa said with a small smile "But first you must get dressed, we have much to do today."

Zelda nodded and got up from her bed before walking over to the mirror that was on the wall in her room, she had long light blonde hair that went down to her back, fairly light skin and sea blue eyes, and wore a white gown.

It didn't take too long for Zelda to get dressed she quickly put on her usual attire that was an elegant dress, the top of the dress was purple, she wore golden shoulder protectors, elegant white gloves, the rest of the dress was an elegant white color, she also put on white heeled shoes.

Zelda then put on her gold tiara and looked at Impa "Um...Impa…" Zelda said looking at her guardian

Impa looked at Zelda "Yes what is it?" She asked "Is it about your dream?"

Zelda nodded "Yes...I wish to talk to you only about it.."

Impa now looked at Zelda with a confused expression "Why only me?" She asked "What about your father?"

"I do not wish to bother him with this….However I also feel that the dream was more of a warning…" Zelda said

"I see...So although you think that the dream is a possible warning, you don't want to tell your father about it since you're not rightly sure if it is true yet." Impa said

Zelda nodded "Yes." she said

"Alright I understand.." Impa said with a smile. She then opened the door to the room "After you Princess."

Zelda smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile in a forest in the other side of Hyrule Fields.

"...For the last time no passage!" A teenage male with short messy light orange hair, blue eyes, a dark green shirt, brown pants, and brown boots said as he stood right in front of a hole that was in a giant wall rock wall the teen blocked the way for a small group of other teens who stood in front of him wearing similar clothing instead the girls were mostly wearing skirts.

The forest was filled with many young teenage youths they have lived here their entire lives under the supervision of a tree...This tree's name is the Great Deku Tree a being that exists only in this forest, the name of this forest where they all stay is called the Kokiri Forest.

"Ah come on Mido just let us pass…" A teenage girl said "We just want to go see it!"

"Out of the question!" Mido said "I can't let you pass! You have no weapons or even a shield to protect yourselves with!"

Not to far away from the group another teenage girl with green hair, blue eyes, a no sleeved dark green shirt, long brown pants and brown boots "...Mido's at it again i see…" she said with a sigh before she began walking towards to her destination.

The green haired girl looked up one of the many houses in the trees "He still hasn't even woken up yet…" She said before shaking her head before climbing the ladder that was hanging down from the house, when she reached the top of the latter she then knocked on the door "Link! Wake up!"

The girl sighed before knocking even more "LINK!"

Just then a loud thud was heard "Now he's awake…" The girl said with a sigh before the door opened and revealed a teen with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a dark green shirt with short sleeves and brown pants "Hello sleepyhead."

"...Saria?" The blonde male asked " What is it?"

"What do you mean? Do you know what time it is!?" Saria asked "Link you've been sleeping all day!"

Link's eyes widened "Huh!?" He asked in complete shock before looking around to see the rest of the Kokiri's out and about preparing for something "Ah Din! Everybody's getting ready!"

"Yes the festival is tonight after all!" Saria said with a sigh "Didn't Navi wake you up?"

"No...Actually i haven't seen her since i just woke up." Link said looking back inside his hut "Yeah if she was here than she would be nagging all the time…"

Saria smirked a bit 'She's probably with the Great Deku Tree." She said before looking back at the entrance that Mido was blocking "But good luck with trying to get to the Great Deku Tree now."

Link looked at Saria in confusion before walking out of the house and then looking towards where she was looking "...Mido…" He uttered with a groan

"Yeah he's been there the entire morning.." Saria said before she remembered something "Hey that reminds me, are you still going to participate tonight?"

Link turned around to look at Saria again "Of course! If i didn't i wouldn't hear the end of it from Mido…"

Saria laughed "Right last time you beat him." She said smiling "Which reminds me, have you been practicing your sword fighting ever since then?"

Link looked rather annoyed at that question "You should know the answer to that by now."

"I know just making sure though." Saria said before seeing a bright blue light approaching them "Well it looks like Navi's back."

Link turned around before a small blue fairy stopped right in front of his face "Link!" Navi said "Good thing you're up because we have a lot to do!"

"Now what?" Link asked a little bit confused at what she was talking about

"We have to help out with gathering things for the festival of course!" Navi said

Link nodded "Alright so what do we need to get?"

"Well most of everything's already been taken care of but what we do need to get are deku seeds." Navi said "You know what that means right?"

Link smirked "Deku scrub hunting!" He said in excitement

"You sound way too excited…" Saria said looking at her blonde friend and shaking her head

"It gives me a chance to practice a lot more." Link said "Besides, it's good exercise."

Saria shrugged before hearing a voice calling her name "Hey Saira! Come on we need help out the shop!" a girl said calling out to the green haired teen

"Stuck helping out the shop?" Link asked

Saria nodded "Unfortunately.." She said before turning around to go to the ladder but stopped and turned a round "Link."

"Hm?" Link asked as he was about to go back inside his house

"...Be careful, okay?" Saria said before smiling at Link

Link blushed a bit "R-right." He said before going into his house and began looking for his sword and shield.

However as Link was doing this he couldn't shake this strange feeling that something was...Off "Hm?" Link asked before he looked out of the window of his house and looked at the trees and their leaves, he noticed that the wind had been picking up quite a lot all of the sudden "...Hmm...Pretty windy all of the sudden…"

"Yeah." Navi said "Say you're still taking up Mido on his challenge right?"

"Yes of course." Link said however his eyes were still focused on the leaves blowing in the wind.

"Do you think you'll win again?" Navi asked

"Of course!" Link said looking at his fairy companion before he walked back over to the chest near his bed and reached out to it with his right hand before all of the sudden a huge a sharp pain began surging through his head "NGH!" he grabbed his head in pain before collapsing

"LINK!" Navi said hovering back over to Link "L-Link wake up! Oh no…"

* * *

 _Link groaned before he slowly opened his eyes "...What...What happened?" He asked before he looked around and couldn't see anything except for his own body "Where am i?"_

" _ **So this is the new hero? HA! Nothing more than a brat…"**_ _A loud booming voice said_

" _What?" Link asked trying to look around again but had the same result he couldn't see anything, only darkness_

" _ **Hmph! You don't even seem worthy of my time or the power that resides within you!"**_

" _Who are you!? What are you talking about!?" Link asked demanding answers_

" _ **Do not demand answers from me boy."**_ _The booming voice said_ " _ **You have no right to start demanding things from me!"**_

 _Link glared in to the darkness **"Just know this boy..."** the voice said **"YOU WILL NOT WIN THIS TIME!"**_

* * *

Back in the real world

Link began to wake up and then took a look around him "...Where am i?" He asked looking around "...Ah...My house, which means it was all a dream..."

"LINK!" Navi yelled as she flew at Link almost at the same speed as an arrow hugged his arm "Are you okay!?"

Link looked at Navi "Hm?" Link asked"Wait what happened?"

"What do you mean what happened!?" Navi asked in anger "You nearly gave me a heart attack when you collapsed all of the sudden!"

Link looked at Navi and thought about what happened "..Sorry." He said with a smile

Navi shook her head "You better be..." She said "Well anyway i'm going to go tell Saria that you're alright."

Link nodded before his gaze switched to the window "Oh right by the way the festival is about to begin!"

Links eyes widened before he quickly got up from his bed and looked through the chest right next to it and pulling out his wooden sword before he stopped "...Just what was that dream?" He asked "It felt so real..."

Link looked at his sword before walking over to the door to his house before taking a deep breath _"No, i need to focus..." Link said to himself "It's probably just nothing."_

* * *

End of Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for not being on as much and updating any of my stories for a hell of a long time guys but I've just been busy! However i've been working on this chapter and a few others for the other stories for a long time now so those chapters will come out soon.

Now about this story, i really wasn't planning on even continuing to make this chapter until a few days ago during the Nintendo Switch Press Conference where they showed a final trailer and a release date for Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild and that got me back into doing this and i hope that a lot of people like it.

However i also want you guys to tell me if i made certain errors about anything like spelling, grammar or even something to do with the lore of Legend of Zelda itself.


End file.
